Conventional flat top tables together with such implements as pencils, pens, punches, rulers, angles and the like are used in occupational therapy treatments to strengthen and restore response to the muscles of arms, hands and fingers of patients whose muscular control has been damaged. Unfortunately, however, the patient, in many instances, compensates for his weakness or uncoordinated muscular condition by resting his arms on the table, thus negating the effectiveness of the exercise. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a work table which can be used for occupational therapy which will discourage leaning on it for support and will require that the implements used by the patient be grasped and manipulated and further to provide for graduated degrees of resistance to manipulation of the implements as the patient's strength improves to augment such improvement.